


Enlightened

by Vosueh



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, M/M, Mild Blood, Prom, Rough Kissing, even when those boundaries is not being ready for sex yet, it almost happens but Liam is respectful, no sex actually happens, respecting your partner's sexual boundaries is my kink, sex-reluctant Oz, this is just good wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vosueh/pseuds/Vosueh
Summary: Oz got his happy ending and took Liam to prom, but as the night drew to a close he hesitates to mention he's afraid of having sex. The longer he waits to tell, the more the night leads into that direction, and Oz has to build up the courage to shut down their night early-- without, that is, disappointing his date.





	Enlightened

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good wholesome gay content because I love respecting boundaries in relationships. Also Oz x Liam is my favorite Monster Prom ship so I had to do _something_ for my bois.

Prom had went off without a hitch— perhaps even, a little too well.

Ironically, they followed the prom cliché to a tee when it came to schedule; something neither Oz expected, nor Liam seemed to hate. Snaps and flashes of cheesy prom pictures, close slow dances in beat to soft piano songs, and perhaps even a bit of inappropriate soft grinding when the music got closer to that found in bass-heavy clubs. Oz was nervous, but somehow Liam found no issue in leading; against all distaste towards the mainstream, they still somehow gravitated towards the lead-follow relationship pattern.

The music would slow, and Liam would grab one of Oz’s hands and wrap the other around his waist without missing a beat; other times, right when fatigue would start to creep in his partner, the vampire would wordlessly conclude their dancing for a quick break to the table of snacks and drinks, chatty him up about arts and the like while Oz threw back a couple solo cups of punch. And despite not feeling undone in the slightest, Oz was sure Liam noticed his hazy gaze back at him while they chatted; the punch was spiked, most likely by Polly, and Oz could feel his cheeks glow with a slight purple blush from the alcohol.

And that’s when the night got faster.

At a certain point, they were out; Liam mentioned something about leaving early being hip, and that only the mindless mainstreamers stayed at prom to the very end. He flashed a slight smile at Oz, whom was clearly a bit tipsy, and opened up the passenger door to Oz’s car, making sure it was going to be him behind the wheel rather than his intoxicated date.

Oz’s head was spinning, if ever so slight, and he vaguely remembered being very chatty in the car.

Liam would laugh and entertain his conversation, all while keeping his eyes on the road, up until Oz finally broke his eyes away from the vampire to glance at the house they were pulling up to.

“Th… this isn’t my home.” Oz whispered almost to himself in confusion, slightly slurring the first word.

Liam was already twisting the keys out of the ignition.

“You’re staying the night at my place, remember?” The vampire chuckled, amused that Oz had forgotten, even when his change of clothes and overnight bag sat tucked in the backseat.

“O-oh, yeah,” he quickly agreed, hazily remembering the agreement over text a few days prior.

Nervously, he stared down at his lap; he knew what usually happened between couples on prom night. Did he really think through that agreement? Perhaps he assumed Liam was too against the grain to follow that prom stereotype; but, looking at the intrigued smirk on his face as he grabbed Oz’s bag for him, Oz couldn’t help but feel the night was leading in that direction.

Oz swallowed, not quite coherent enough to bring up protest to the idea. Whether it was the alcohol or the nerves, not a single word left his mouth as he found himself led inside, upstairs, and suddenly laid down on a large lilac comforter across what he could only assume to be Liam’s bed.

His eyes were on the ceiling for a moment, lost in thought and still too foggy to gather. At what point should he tell Liam he’s a virgin? Or that he’s not anywhere near ready for sex?

He heard a sound, of brushing fabric and unbuttoning; when his bright white eyes finally broke off the ceiling and to the figure standing at the bed’s foot, he noticed Liam slipping out of his blazer and throwing aside his bowtie.

The yellow of his eyes seemed oh-so dark, on a carnal level that Oz has never seen them on.

But before that lascivious look could properly register in Oz’s murky mind, Liam was already upon him, crashing his lips on Oz’s. The lithe-looking vampire was surprisingly strong (which was no surprise given his species), and he shamelessly gripped Oz’s wrists into the soft comforter beneath them as he continue to devour him with each sloppy kiss.

Perhaps the alcohol was misleading him, but Oz thought perhaps this would be the furthest they’ll go tonight; a messy make-out, simple and sweet. And it wasn’t like Oz was opposed to that idea-- he was kissing back, leaning up towards Liam to reciprocate as much as his could in his pinned position.

If Liam’s kisses were sloppy, then Oz’s were a hot mess. Several times he tried slipping his tongue into Liam’s mouth, only to accidentally cut his tongue on the vampire’s fangs. In another heated moment, he broke a hand away and tried to grip behind Liam’s head, only to accidentally pull at his bun and unwravel his dark hair-- not that Liam seemed to mind.

Perhaps he got too caught up in the make-out. Perhaps Oz forgot the possibility of this going any further. But, at one point Liam’s shirt was coming off, and then Oz’s, and then Liam was already moving his lips down his jaw with a trail of kisses.

Despite Liam’s heated movements, Oz felt his breath hesitate on his exposed neck, and groaned at the vampire with a mixture of confused tipsiness and desire.

“Can I bite?” Liam huffed, words heavy on his breath, obviously wanting nothing more to but being considerate if his partner was not into the idea of being pierced by fangs. Oz glanced at his eyes, surprisingly soft in this moment of wait, and found himself nodding without thought. He wouldn’t mind-- as long as that’s where they’re ending. Some biting, nothing further.

“P-please do.” Oz groaned, not meaning to sound quite as undone as he did.

He barely saw a hungry smirk on Liam’s lips, and a flash of those dangerous fangs, before they were suddenly buried in his neck.

“AH--!!” The pain was surprisingly sharp, more so than Oz anticipated, and he reached around to grip into Liam’s back, only to find the vampire grabbing one of his wrists and holding him back again.

“Too much?” Oz could feel the breath of Liam’s words on the sensitive skin of his pierced neck, and felt the vampire hesitate to dig his fangs back in. But he shook his head, surprisingly fine with the sharp pain of the vampire’s teeth.

“It’s fine-- I-I like it.” Rather bashfully, Oz squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back a bit to invite Liam to continue.

“Just tell me when it’s too much…” Liam replied, words slurring off as he lustfully pierced his fangs back into Oz’s neck, unable to hide how into biting he was. Surprisingly cliché, for a vampire so against clichés.

As it went on, the pain didn’t seem too bad; Oz could feel Liam delicately licking at his neck, enjoying the steady stream of blood but being mindful that it wouldn’t be smart to latch on and vigorously suck. Last thing he wanted was the slender Oz to get light-headed or passed out from Liam getting carried away with his blood fixation.

Oz didn’t mind though; the gentle laps of Liam’s tongue on his neck felt soothing, and he almost didn’t notice a soft moan escape his lips in the heat of the moment.

And perhaps Liam read that moan wrong. Perhaps he himself was too caught up in the moment, and jumping to conclusions with a few misguided assumptions in his head.

Oz felt a cold hand on his stomach. Liam’s free-hand, the one not pinning his wrist down into the sheets.

It sailed over his heated skin like a sailboat over the sea, surprisingly controlled in contrast to the mess of their make-out. Suddenly, the hand was gripping at the hem of Oz’s pants, and a horrible realization of where this was going pitted in Oz’s stomach.

“W-wait--!” Interjecting just as that hand had worked one side of the hem over his hip-bone, Liam suddenly pulled back-- but more off his neck than off his pants.

“My bad, I forgot to ask what you prefer…” Liam smirked as he loomed over him, decorated with a drizzle of blood leaking down his bottom lip. “I assumed from your demeanor you’d like me to top, but if not I have no quarrels with being a switch.”

Oz huffed, surprisingly out of breath. Perhaps from the bitten neck and slight blood loss.

“I-it’s not that, I have no problems with that…” Slightly squirmy, he tugged nervously at the wrist Liam had pinned against the mattress, but the vampire kept his hold. Almost as if Oz’s tug didn’t even register with him. “I-I just… I don’t…”

“...You don’t like me in this way?” Liam concluded in a heartbeat, almost dejectedly. As if this was an outcome he was subtly expecting.

“No! N-no, it’s not that, it’s just…” Oz squirmed again, feeling rather defenseless under Liam. “I just haven’t… done this. Ever.”

Those golden eyes widened, and Liam immediately retracted his hand off Oz’s pants.

“You’re a virgin!?”

Hastily the vampire sat up, straddling Oz rather than looming over him. It was the best he could do to show he wasn’t moving forward with his advances; at least, not while Oz is expressing discomfort to them.

“So I take it you’re not?” Oz sheepishly offered, already know the answer but internally wishing to shift the focus off his virginity.

“I’m _hundreds_ of years old. Of course I’m not-- but damn, Oz, you really _haven’t_?”

Defensively, Oz set his hands up against Liam’s knees, and turned his head to the side nervously. Liam almost wished it was dark enough to hide the several bloody bites in the skin of Oz’s neck.

“I can-- W-we, _we_ can… I’m just… scared.” His hands gripped nervously into the fabric of Liam’s pants, and his bright eyes squeezed shut. “I-It’s just fear. I don’t know why it scares me, but I-I can push through it, I can do this--”

“No.” Liam interjected, and Oz snapped back to face him.

“What?”

“You heard me. _No_.” He sat up almost straighter, and the gold of his eyes softened. “If you’re not ready, then I will not stand for you trying to force yourself into this. I’m fine with waiting; in fact, it’s almost too mainstream for people to lose their virginity on prom night anyways.”

Oz tried to push himself up, failed, and ended up desperately gripping at Liam’s waist instead. “B-but I want to feel close with you--”

“And we can do that with kissing. That’s still on the table, is it not?” Smoothly, at least compared to his hesitating partner, Liam leaned down and gave a quick peck on Oz’s lips. “I’m happy just being with you tonight. So, please tell me honestly; what do you want to do with me?”

Oz tried leaning up, almost wishing for another kiss, but Liam was too far. Being on top gave him an astonishing amount of control.

“I-I wanna keep kissing you.” The words were shaky, but genuine, as they tumbled out of Oz’s mouth without a sliver of grace. “I wanna kiss, and maybe have some more bites, and then… fall asleep in your arms.”

The authentic nature of his trembling words put a comforted smile on Liam’s face.

Oz was honest. The moment of silence afterwards made Oz’s heart skip a beat, until Liam beamed in response.

“Sounds like a perfect night to me.”

Before he had a chance to smile back up at the vampire, Liam was down upon his lips again, more passionate to prove this was enough. Already eager to show Oz how much he’ll enjoy the night without having to get into his pants to do so.

And that thought comforted Oz. He leaned up, freehands now able to grip into Liam’s back, and let their sloppy kisses carry them off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Tempted to write more with this pair, I just love how cute they are. Might go more into my element and write darker stories, but idk this couple is just so wholesome to me that my little heart might not let me.


End file.
